The Dark Knight Continued
by x-flame-x
Summary: Set after Dark Knight. A woman's wrath, a love affair and an unwelcome rival all threaten to destroy Batman's all important morals while Gotham continues to hunt him like a dog. How much can batman withstand without becoming the bad guy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One **

It is a dark, misty night on the outskirts of Gotham City when a slender brunette female, adorned in a long sweeping white coat and carrying a large metallic lunch box which appears to be quite heavy, meekly slithers toward a high security checkpoint outside of a weapons development lab. The two large armed men guarding the entrance, not recognising the woman, kindly suggest that she show them her identification before they can allow her to walk any further.

Coincidentally, at this point in time, a pair of black and white screens in a small square security room begin to flicker and fuzz, unbeknown to a tired security guard who is currently snoozing his way through the largest portion of his 12 hour shift. A slather of drool runs down his chin as he snores loudly and dreams of hour glass shaped woman wearing doughnuts, or something to that effect. If he'd been capable of premonition, and had perhaps felt a deep gurgling in his stomach earlier that day, that might have warned him of the terrible proceedings that were soon to occur, perhaps he would have taken the night off and spent it watching his favourite game shows on television with his wife and children. Unfortunately for this blue collar lummox, he had no such luck.

As this stunningly attractive young woman wriggles around searching her pockets, she need go to no more effort than a quick flutter of her eyelashes and a quiet flirtatious giggle to keep the guards distracted as the booth slightly in front of them fills with gas. The sound of a large body hitting the floor is slightly less inconspicuous however, as the two men, taken aback, look ahead of them to feast their eyes on the sinister sight of their friend lying flat on his back with blood seeping from a head wound created through the impact of the concrete hitting his cranium after he'd fallen. In these small few seconds however, the young woman's character had changed completely, as she continues to giggle quietly to herself while pulling two small silenced pistols out of her lunchbox. The two unfortunate security guards barely have time to put their hands on their guns before their brains are decorating her lab coat and long black hair. Pulling the blood through her locks, she manages to get the right side of her hair into it's usual state, though seeing as red was always her favourite colour, Hayley chooses to let the blood stain the other side and pulls her hair into a pair of pigtails. She then kneels down beside the two bodies and pulls a keycard from one of their trouser pockets. Reaching to her feet and shuffling toward the security booth, Hayley then uses the security keycard to open the door, though as she does so, the man on the floor begins to move. The young woman moves back slightly and while biting her nails, pulls a knife from her pocket. As the man wakes up, Heyley bites her lip, grabs the gaurds neck between her thighs, closes her eyes and slits his throat. Reluctantly opening her eyes and wiping the blood on her clothes, Hayley reaches toward the control desk for a button. As she finds it Hayley gets to her feet, takes off her long lab coat to reveal a black catsuit decorated in crimson blood and pushes the button. As she walks through the gate she relinquishes a one of the security guard's guns and grins slightly at the size of her accomplishments so far, knowing that the fun has only just started.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises over the Wayne mansion flooding in through its high windows and drenching its lavish halls in golden light. A wine bottle shatters on the hard wood floors of a dark dingy living room as Bruce Wayne rolls onto his side, desperately trying to ignore the allure of a new day in the harsh cruel world that surrounds his own private stupor.

A newscast playing on a flat screen TV hanging over the lingering flames of the fireplace buzzes in the background. "5 years after the terrible events at Gotham Harbour we ask ourselves, when is the terrorist Batman finally going to answer for his heinous crimes", accuses a delicately beautiful reporter with an English accent from the TV screen, "As our police force are fooled at every turn, this reporter chooses to take a leaf from the Batman's book and take the law into her own hands, Gotham, it's time to unmask the Batman, Emily Dante, Channel 8 News".

Bruce begins to laugh to himself as Alfred enters the room with a large mug of coffee, "Thought you might be needing this sir" the butler recites as he hands over the mug to a considerably more animated Bruce Wayne. "You know, this one doesn't seem like the others, she has some spark in her. You suppose she's smart enough to find the vigilante millionaire that's been hiding under everyone's noses the entire time?" Bruce boasts before gulping mouthfuls of hot coffee.

"Well I don't doubt she'll be paying a visit to the manor some time in the near future, considering you've got your sights set on her" Alfred replies,

"You're not wrong Alfred, you're not wrong".

As Bruce begins to loose himself in his own little fantasy world the news story changes, and the screen reveals a weapons factory manufacturing floor strewn in dead bodies, the reporter begins to speak as Bruce listens intently, "This is clearly the work of a cold blooded killer, not one man is left alive, not even the one lone security officer in the camera room". The image on screen cuts to a shot of the security officer lying backwards in his chair, with one bullet hole in his forehead and several in his genitals, a look of indescribable pain frozen across his face. "Oh God, poor guy" Bruce mumbled to himself, taking a minute to process the image before turning to Alfred, "Get the suit ready" he orders, before finishing his coffee and striding out of the room with his usual air of purpose surrounding him.


End file.
